Storage devices such as a magnetic disk drive storage device (“disk drive”) incorporate a read/write transducer-carrying head that is designed to fly closely above the surface of a spinning magnetic disk medium during drive operation. The transducer is mounted to a free end of a suspension assembly that in turn is cantilevered from the arm of a rotary actuator mounted on a stationary pivot shaft. The suspension assembly has a base plate end that attaches to the actuator arm and a load beam that extends from the base plate to the free end of the suspension assembly where the transducer-carrying head is mounted on a flexure that allows it to actuate about a center of rotation. Position control of the transducer relative to data tracks on the spinning magnetic disk medium is limited by the inertial excitation loads induced in the actuator arm as the head is actuated by the suspension actuator assembly. Such torque and lateral loads results in rotational and lateral displacement of the actuator arm respectively, causing a lateral displacement of the transducer-head. Such displacements can cause disturbances that are problematic to servo control of the transducer-head.